


Objection - Tango

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Ridiculous, Tango, Training
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je n’ai pas les bases. Et tu manques de coordination. » il lui fait remarquer, en pensant probablement que fût une bonne décision pointer à ses défets, en oubliant les siens.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Objection - Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Objection – Tango**

« Kota... vraiment, c’est inutile aussi continuer à essayer, je ne pense pas que... »

Le plus vieux lui sourit, en le tirant vers soi-même et en regardant vite autour, avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Admettons plutôt qu’aucun des deux n’a pas aucun talent pour la danse, et finissons-en avec ça. » il lui dit, sans arrêter de lui sourire, et l’autre pouvait seulement hausser les épaules.

« Mais on va devoir continuer à nous produire en quelques sorte, tu ne trouves pas ? » il replia les coins de la bouche, avec une expression mauvaise. « Je n’ai pas les bases. Et tu manques de coordination. » il lui fait remarquer, en pensant probablement que fût une bonne décision pointer à ses défets, en oubliant les siens.

Kota souffla, en regardant avec d’un air désespéré la salle de répétition, où Kei et lui étaient allé cette matin avant tous les autres, en essayant en quelque sorte de réviser les nouvelles chorégraphies.

« Et alors, puisque tu n’as pas le bases et je, selon toi, manque de coordination, est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? »

Le plus jeune pensa pour un moment, avant de sourire autre fois.

« C’est un peu triste se limiter à faire une chorégraphie que couvre au maximum un mètre dans une salle si grande, n’est pas, Ko ? » il lui demanda, en se mordant le lèvre, signe claire d’une idée en vue.

Yabu leva un sourcil, perplexe, en se demandant comment il voulût couvrir la grandeur de la salle, mais il n’eut pas ni le temps de formuler une demande, que son copain lui prit la main, en l’amenant dans son dos, et ensuite il prit l’autre, en l’étendant avec la sienne.

« Commençons-nous par les bases, Yabu-san ? » il demanda, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en l’embrassant autre fois.

« Kei, je ne pense pas que le tango soit une bonne idée. On ne peut pas faire rien basilaire, encore moins… »

Le plus jeune interrompit son effort de protester. Il commença à faire les premiers pas, en attendant que Kota menât à sa place.

Et l’autre put seulement soupirer, en se déplaçant avec plus conviction, en essayant de rappeler ces images qu’il avait vu d’autres personnes qui dansaient le tango.

« Maintenant on doit tourner, Ko ! » l’informa Inoo quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la salle. « Tu as vu ? En étant seulement dans un coin de la salle il semblait inquiétant. Maintenant elle ne semble pas si grande, non ? »

Kota n’honora pas ça avec une réponse, mais il continua à se concentrer sur ses pas, en tenant fermement son copain contre lui, alors que Kei avait commencé à chantonner le motif classique du tango, en leur donnant le rythme.

Quand ils eurent traversé autre fois la salle, Kota s’arrêta et lui sourit, en levant un sourcil.

« Et maintenant ? » il demanda.

« Et maintenant penche-moi ! » Inoo répondit en riant, alors que Yabu le laissait glisser vers le bas, et il en profitait pour s’approcher, en l’embrassant.

Passèrent quelques seconds avant qu’il se relevassent, en entendant des rizières provenir de la porte.

Pris sur le fait pas ses collègues de groups, ni à Kei ni à Kota la salle avait semblé plus petite que maintenant. 


End file.
